


A Good Way To Start The Morning

by lun_a



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft!2park uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Woojin just feels cuddly today and Jihoon is extra whiny.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, Wanna One Ensemble/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 54





	A Good Way To Start The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries.

Jihoon wakes up first again this morning. They are still in Zero Base, a fulfillment to their request to extend at least one day after filming. With his messy hair, bare face and oversized pajamas, Jihoon went around eating, playing and everything he did that one day he was the only one awake in the morning too. He has brought out almost every accessible toy in Woojin’s room, got almost all of his stuffed toys and Jisung’s play together and stole a pack of Daniel’s jelly.

It wasn’t a surprise though when Woojin soon woke up after him, while all the members are still asleep and don’t seem to wake up any moment yet. When Woojin approaches him with the same bird’s nest hair and puffy face, Jihoon was seated in between the bean bags and talking to his penguins.

Without much thought, Woojin dives beside him, sitting on all the soft toys beside Jihoon and snuggling into the older.

“Woojin! You’re squishing my plushies!” Jihoon cries.

Woojin laughs, “Good morning to you too, grumpy.”

“You’re h-heavy!” Jihoon whines as Woojin wraps his arms around him under the blankets Jihoon took out with him. 

“Hmm,” Woojin hums, sniffing Jihoon’s scent against him.

Moments later, Jihoon gives up and the complaining stops when Woojin has finally found his comfortable spot beside Jihoon, still draped around the other. They are not being filmed today as their stay was just an extended request, a reason why Woojin has the guts to flirt with his boyfriend all he wants.

To be honest, ever since they had Zero Base, Woojin has been holding back to actually bite Jihoon’s cheeks. The latter has been going around the place looking undeniably cute; almost everyone had their turns in squishing him into a hug because he’s just so.. cute. And Woojin hasn’t. Because if he did, we would automatically smooch Jihoon if he had the chance to catch him and that would definitely be caught on cam. No. Bad idea.

So now that he can, while they’re in this place and Jihoon is extra cute, Woojin takes his time and savors it while it lasts. Jihoon once in a while frowns at him whenever Woojin suddenly kisses his cheeks while he’s talking to Jisung’s stuffed animals. Woojin doesn’t actually get why the fuck is Jihoon talking to them or what is he saying but it’s just to adorable to watch the older play with their hands and legs with his small fingers as if they’re moving.

“Ugh, Woojin, can you stop clinging onto me? I can’t move,” Jihoon groans as he tried to reach his huge standing bear but can’t because Woojin has tangled his legs around his waist and had his eyes closed while making Jihoon’s shoulder his pillow.

Woojin shakes his head, “You stay here.”

“But I’m not going anywhere!” Jihoon tries to reach his toy again but fails. He sighs loudly.

“Then that’s good,” Woojin mumbles.

“You’ve been sniffing me since you woke up. You do realize I haven’t taken a bath since yesterday.”

“I know,” Woojin nods, “but I still like your smell.”

Jihoon looks down on Woojin who is now looking up at him with puppy eyes, ”I missed you,” Woojin says.

The older rolls his eyes and deadpans, “We’re together every day.”

“Yeah, but we’re too busy with our schedules and rehearsals. You know what I mean,” Woojin says with a pout while fiddling with Jihoon’s fingers by his side that has long given up reaching the stuffed bear.

Jihoon sighs then rests his head against Woojin’s chest this time, to which Woojin responds with his warm arms around the former, “well, maybe I missed you too.”

Woojin laughs against his hair then kisses the crown of his head , “I know.”

Almost an hour has passed ever since they both woke up before everyone else did. Woojin cooked Jihoon his favorite ramen from their stock and made him coffee from Seongwu’s coffee maker. (Seongwu wasn’t in his room. He fell asleep in Jaehwan’s room as the two of them got drunk last night by themselves after playing a dare game.) Jihoon cleaned the living area and put back his and Jisung’s friends back to their rooms and is now wrapped in one of his blankets like a burrito as he waits for Woojin to finish cleaning up their mess after eating.

Jihoon wouldn’t deny he missed this too. Back in their first dorm when they had fewer schedules and shoots, Woojin would always take care of him like this as they laze around the dorm. Their members wouldn’t mind, they are used to them either being overly clingy to each other or breaking each other’s bones. Although Jihoon enjoys watching Woojin roll around Zero Base all he wants all day, he sometimes wanted him to just stay put by his side and snuggle up to him. 

Just as he was thinking, Woojin goes back and unwraps him (literally makes him roll out) from his burrito blanket and sticks both of their bodies under it. Jihoon had his face on the crook of Woojin’s neck as Woojin continues to hum the song he was singing since earlier. Jihoon relaxes into Woojin’s hold as he listens to the younger’s voice.

“Ji?” Woojin calls him out.

“Hmm?”

Woojin looks down on him with a smile, “Nothing,” He shakes his head.

Jihoon nudges him, “What is it, Park?”

Woojin sighs, “I love you.” With a small chuckle, Jihoon mumbles the same statement to him as he slowly wraps his arms around Woojin’s waist too before closing his eyes. But not before he falls asleep, he feels something sharp on his head. Trying to feel what it was, Jihoon realizes Woojin had his mouth open wide and biting his scalp.

“What the fuck, Woojin.” Jihoon pinches his side as he turns his head away. He glares at the younger.

Woojin laughs out loud then pulls Jihoon back, “Okay, sorry.”

“You’re so annoying,” Jihoon groans as he forcibly digs his head against Woojin’s chest.

“I’m your annoying,” Woojin says that made Jihoon scoff.

Suddenly, Woojin pulls Jihoon’s head by his cheeks until they’re face to face. Jihoon had a frown on his face but Woojin smiles at him then starts to pepper his face with kisses. Jihoon wasn’t reacting at first but Woojin pecks on his lips and Jihoon squints. For a few moments of Woojin kissing his face Jihoon actually wanted him to kiss him again on the lips but the younger did not so Jihoon slaps him and Woojin stops.

“What?” Woojin asks innocently and Jihoon rolls his eyes at him.

“You know, you’re really annoying,” Jihoon says as he steadies Woojin’s big head and kisses him on the lips himself.

He feels Woojin laugh against his lips as their kiss went slow and careful with few pecks in between. Jihoon smiles as this was actually one of the biggest factors of missing Woojin. As much as he does, Woojin feels the same contentment as Jihoon kissed him. It always felt the first time and Woojin still thinks he is falling over and over again for Jihoon.

They hear a loud groan and sleepy voices in the background before they part. There stood Minhyun covering Jinyoung’s eyes and Sungwoon with his shirt up, scratching his tummy.

“You know, there’s a reason why we were given rooms, you horny teens,” Sungwoon grumbles.

Jihoon just laughs at them, which made him not notice Woojin’s snicker at their audience. He stands up and hastily grabs Jihoon upside down like a sack of rice together with the blanket around them.

“Again, fuck you, Park Woojin.” Jihoon says from under.

“We’ll do that when we get back to the dorm. But for now, let’s just make use of the reason why we were given rooms in here,” Woojin throws Sungwoon a look that the older just ignores.

Woojin plops Jihoon down in his room of stuffed toys while they hear Minhyun in the background saying _‘there are children here!’_ surely having his hands now on Jinyoung’s ears. The two Parks just laugh to themselves and continue what has been interrupted a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished rewatching zero base for the nth time and i cant help but do this jsbdjd jihoon is just so fluffy i wanna die zzzzzz hope u liked it hhh i miss bunssodan i mean dont we all


End file.
